My Biggest Secret
by Mimi199005
Summary: Edward and Bella are hapilly married and pregnant. But Bella has a secret that could end her marriage. And she can't lose Edward. What happens when Edward discovers what is it that Bella is keeping from him? All Human, B/E Rated M for language and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

BPOV

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, baby. Go... I'll be fine."

Edward kissed me gently on the lips and smiled, "If anything happens, I'm just one phone call away okay?"

"Yes, Edward... Nothing's gonna happen, don't worry, I'll be fine." I said smiling and rubbing my small baby bump.

"Okay, sweetheart. Have a nice day." he kissed me one more time and left.

As soon as the door closed I started feeling bored and lonely. I would never confess that to Edward of course. He would just quit his job and stay here with me and that, as much as I loved having him here, is something I don't think I could handle.

Since I'm on maternity leave, I have nothing to do. And that's driving me insane. In these ten days I've been staying home I've washed and bleached every single surface of this huge house, vacuumed and mopped countless times, cooked a million different dishes that I ended up throwing away in the trash (no one would eat that much food), and spending every waking hour watching lame TV shows.

Don't take me wrong, I love taking care of my husband and I'm ecstatic about our new family member on the way, but this is so boring. My life is so boring.

There have been times when I felt blissful. Mostly after a nice, relaxing bath, using the help of my wonderful husband, or after a round of mind blowing sex (oh yeah, did I mention that this pregnancy has turned me into a horn dog...?) but apart from that, I feel useless. I just want to go back to work for a little longer, one more month wouldn't hurt. I mean, I'm only 5 months along. One more month is nothing. But of course Edward, being the thorough doctor, would never allow that.

Sometimes I feel guilty for complaining. I have everything I could have asked for. A perfect marriage with a perfect man whom I love tremendously, not to mention I'm head over heels with, a wonderful house with a nice garden and a beautiful view, a great job that I love, and I'm carrying my first baby. I live a life some people would kill for, but yet, something is missing.

Oh I know what's missing... my best friend; Jacob. We've been friends from diapers, I love him like the brother I've never had, but he doesn't love me this way. Jacob is _in _love with me. And he chose two days before my wedding to drop the bomb.

Yeah, it sucks, I know. Especially, when I pick up the phone to call him and suddenly I remember that I shouldn't be calling him. Because he suffers, because I got married to another man, because this is a sort of cheating on Edward, because things have turned upside down between us.

For one year now, I have lost my friend, I've lost my brother. But what can I do about it? I love Edward with every fiber of my being, and I don't want to lose him. Hell, I couldn't even risk losing him, he's my whole life. And he's oblivious to the fact that Jacob is in love with me. I can't even imagine how he would react if he found out that his friend is in love with his wife.

Yeah, Jacob and Edward are friends, and good friends for that matter. Of course Jacob revealed to me, that the only reason he befriended Edward was because he wanted to be close to me.

In the beginning I was mad. Incredibly so. I wanted to kill Jacob for never telling me the truth, and more so, for choosing to drop the bomb two days before my wedding. But now I feel empty, because I know that I've lost the comfort his arms offered me when I was sad. I've lost the right to call him funny names and make fun of him, the right to make jokes and take walks near the beach or riding his bike.

I felt a nudge from inside my belly. "Easy there, little one! You know when mommy is upset, don't you?" I said chuckling and rubbing my belly softly to calm her down. Yeah, she's a she. Edward and I found out three days ago, and we're both on cloud nine. He always wanted a daughter and I start loving the idea of a little girl with Edward's green eyes and bronze hair. I only hope she doesn't get my clumsiness. I could easily get killed just by walking on a straight surface.

My stomach growled, and this time it wasn't the baby. I was hungry, AGAIN, for the 4th time today I needed to eat something. I refused to eat something fattening, so I went for an apple. This would do for now.

After I ate my apple, I went back to the living room to watch some TV. There are moments like this that I miss Edward. We would sit together in front of the TV for countless hours, not really watching, but making comments about the TV people and commercials, or kissing and making out until there were clothes taken off. But since he became the head of the clinic his schedule is so busy, I barely see him.

When he gets home from work, I'm asleep. And when he leaves for work the next morning I'm still asleep. But it's okay, because I can still feel him next to me when I'm sleeping. I can feel his light, unconscious caresses on my belly and his content hums of happiness next to my ear as he holds me tight. That's what I love the most about Edward. He's so caring, and he shows me his love every moment of every day just like he promised on our wedding, just like he always did. With sweet words, with phone calls whenever he has a free moment, by taking care of me and make me feel loved.

The phone rang and distracted me from my deep thoughts, I recognized the ring tone, and I tapped my belly gently.

"This is daddy." I announced to my little girl. Yeah, I know it's weird that I'm talking to my belly but I'm still processing the fact that there's actually a baby in there.

I got up from the couch, which seemed to be my base lately and picked up my cell.

"Hello?"

"Hey, baby! How are you?"

"Good! Our little lady seems to be making her presence known." I said with a giddy smile, even though I knew he couldn't see me.

"Really! Did you feel her?" he said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, she's been moving around all day, and I felt several nudges."

"Nothing painful though..." he said warily.

"No, no pain at all. Edward, relax. I'm perfectly fine. How's work?" I asked changing the subject. I know how paranoid Edward could get.

"Good. The day is pretty uneventful. I've mostly been at my office. If it goes on this way, I'm gonna come home early." he said and I could hear him smiling on the phone.

"Oh, that's great. Maybe we could go somewhere for dinner. Please?" I asked almost too desperately. I wanted to get out of the house.

"Of course sweetheart. We're going out tonight. Where do you want to go?"

"To the Italian we went a month ago, remember this place? They had the most amazing Fettuccine!"

"Yeah, sure I remember Bella, I'll make reservations later, when I make sure I'm leaving early."

"Thanks babe. Now get back to work so you can come back to me." I said giggling.

"So eager to get rid of me..." he laughed "Okay baby, I'm gonna go, dad needs me in his office anyway. I'm gonna call you when I make the reservations. Love you babies." he said affectionately.

"We love you too." I said smiling. "Bye."

"Bye". And he hung up the phone.

My face broke into a goofy smile. His voice and only could work miracles to my mood, one moment I'm upset thinking about Jacob, the other I'm smiling like a fool cause I heard Edward's voice. _Willitalwaysbethisway?_ I asked myself. God, I hope so. I feel so powerful when I'm with Edward. He makes me feel so safe and confident.

I decided to take care of my looks a little. If we were to go out I wanted to look good. I went to the master bathroom and filled the tub with hot water. I took a relaxing bath and shaved my legs, then I started working on my face, I did my eyebrows and I blow dried my hair. Then I dyed my nails and toenails and I applied a peeling mask on my face. I was sitting on the bed waiting for the mask to do its job when my phone rung.

"Hey, Ali!" I said trying not to smile too much in case the layer of the mask broke.

"Hey Bells. What's up?" she asked with her always exuberant voice.

"Nothing really, I'm just taking care of myself a little bit. Actually you should be proud of me. At the moment, I'm wearing a peeling mask and I have already done my eyebrows and my nails."

"Wow, I'm impressed! What's the occasion Bella?" she said sounding suspicious.

"Well nothing really, Edward will be home early today and he's taking me out for dinner. So I decided to do something, in order to look at least decent."

"Oh Bells, that's so romantic. I always admired my brother for his romantic skills, I wish Jazz would be a little more like him. Not that I'm complaining. Jasper is amazing." she said with a smile in her voice. She is deeply in love just like me.

"Hey I have an idea. Why don't you guys join us, it could be a double date! What do you think?"

"I don't know Bells, maybe Edward wants to be just the two of you tonight. I wouldn't want to ruin your date."

"Oh don't be silly Al, I'm sure he'll be fine with that. Besides, if he wants to get some romance, we could always go somewhere on our own after dinner." I said encouragingly "Tell you what? Talk to Jasper, I'll talk to Edward and I'll call you back. Okay?"

"Sure Bells, thanks for the invitation. This will be fun, where are we going?"

"There's this Italian restaurant we discovered a month ago. It has amazing food Ali, you'll love it."

"It sounds great Bells, I'll tell Jasper, he loves Italian."

"Good. I'm gonna call Edward. Bye-bye Ali… see you tonight."

"Bye Bell, see ya!"

I hung up and dialed Edward's number.

"Dr Cullen."

"Hey, Dr Cullen." I purred.

"Why hello to you too. Who is it please?"

"Someone who wants to see you as soon as possible, cause she's desperate for you to make love to her." I purred.

He drew a deep breath. "Well, I must inform you that I'm happily married with a beautiful woman and a child on the way miss. So I'd have to disappoint you I'm afraid." he said playing along.

"Oh that's too bad. However, I think that your wife is the luckiest woman in the world." I said softly.

"Do you really believe that?" he asked seriously now.

"Of course baby, you're everything I could ever wish for." I said smiling but a little surprised from the change in his voice.

"I try my best Bella. I want you to be happy."

"I am happy baby. I've been happy since the moment I met you."

"Well, Mrs Cullen, that's good to know." he said with a smile in his voice.

"So, you never called me back, I want to know what's the plan for tonight." I said cheerfully.

"Well I'll be home in like 3 hours honey." he answered.

"Great!" I said enthusiastically "Did you make reservations?"

"No not yet, I was about to do that, when you called me."

"Good, cause I need you to book a table for four. Jasper and Alice are joining us. Is it okay with you?" I asked.

"Well, I was hoping it would be just the two of us tonight, but it's okay baby, some other time." he said a little disappointed.

"Aw baby, don't worry, I have many plans for when we get home." I said, trying to fix his mood. I didn't have any plans but I could always improvise.

"Well that gives me strength to deal with the dinner night with my crazy baby sister." he said jokingly.

"Oh shut it, Alice is great." I protested playfully.

"Well as a friend she's great I agree, but when you have this little monster as a sister, it's a nightmare." he continued.

"Agreed, Alice is very… energetic." I laughed.

"Yes, that she is." he said.

"Okay baby, I'm hanging up, I'm gonna try and get some sleep after I remove this peeling mask."

He chuckled. "Good honey, I'll see you in a while."

"Can't wait to see you. I love you." I said softly.

"I love you too, baby. Have a good rest."

"Thanks, bye."

After hanging up, I went to the bathroom to wash off this terrible stuff I put on my face, when I got out of the bathroom, my phone chirped on my nightstand informing me that I have a text message.

I flipped it open and it was from Edward.

_Just made reservations. 9 o' clock. I'll be home around five. Tub filled with hot water appreciated. My wife naked in said tub highly appreciated. ;) I love you. -Hubby._

I smiled at his eagerness and texted him back.

_Your wish is my command, husband! ;) I'll see you later. Take care. I love you. -Wifey._

After that, I texted Alice to inform her about tonight, and then I decided to sit on the bed and relax for a while. I put Tchaikovsky on the sound system, and the mild sound relaxed me almost instantly. I laid down on the bed rubbing my belly gently.

"Bells…sweetheart wake up…" I felt a tap on my shoulder "baby, I'm home… wake up, you fell asleep." I opened my eyes slowly and Edward was above me, grinning.

"Hey…"I said groggily… "you're home early."

Edward chuckled and kissed my forehead gently. "Baby, it's 5:30 in the afternoon, you've obviously been sleeping since we hung up the phone."

"Oh, sorry… let me go make you something to eat, you must be famished." I said and tried to get up but Edward held me down.

"No baby, it's okay, I made something myself, don't worry. Just relax. How was your day?"

_How the hell did I ever get so lucky? _I asked myself, grinning at Edward.

"Better. Now that you're home. Now come here." I said while pulling him down to me to kiss him.

"Wow, someone missed me." he said after pulling away.

"You have no idea, baby." I told him out of breath and kissed him again.

"You're insatiable Mrs Cullen." He smiled against my lips.

"It's you we're talking about Mr Cullen…" I told him matter-of-factly "you're steaming hot, and god damned gorgeous, how could I not be insatiable?" I rolled on top of him.

"Hey there beautiful, watch out, you're probably pushing the baby." he said smiling and looking down at my belly.

_Way to kill the mood Mr. Smarty Pants!_

"Oh, she's fine…" I answered "don't you want me?" I asked with a pout.

"Of course I do baby, you know that." he answered looking into my eyes.

"Well showing it a little bit wouldn't hurt, you know!" I suddenly felt pissed and got up quickly.

"Hey, hey… what's wrong, love." Edward got up too and came to my side stroking my shoulders and my back.

I quickly pulled away from him "Nothing." I said and left the room.

I went down the stairs and he followed me. "Baby, I'm sorry if I said something wrong." he cried. "Bella, wait love." he said grabbing my arm gently to stop me.

"I'm sorry." He told me looking down.

And all the anger went away just like that. _Stupid hormones._

My glare softened, and I stroked his cheek turning his face softly to look at me. "No, I'm sorry. I'm just hormonal, you did nothing wrong." I told him and then I leaned forward and kissed him gently. "Damn hormones can drive me crazy." I said with an embarrassed smile.

"Oh it's okay…" he gave me his crooked smile "I know how to handle you." he smirked and gave me a chaste kiss.

"That you do, Doctor." I chuckled.

I didn't manage to finish my sentence when he grabbed me and pulled me into a searing kiss that led us to the bedroom. He threw me on our bed gently and got on top of me.

"Now who's insatiable?" I tried to joke but his kisses on my neck made it hard for me to focus so it came out as a whimper.

He held me gently and kissed every spot of my body. He was always like that. Always taking care of my needs, he knew exactly what to do to drive me crazy. Wanting more than just his kisses, my hands roamed on his body and reached his belt.

I unbuckled it and undid his pants quickly.

He kicked them off, and at the same time he unclasped my bra and took it off. He started working on my breasts and I moaned loudly when he took my sensitive nipple into his mouth.

"Oh Edward" I half whispered half moaned. I didn't know why I whispered, we were alone in the house, but it seems that I kept that habit from when I was still living with my parents and me and Edward were having our moments in my old bedroom.

He went further down but I didn't let him, I couldn't take it any longer I wanted him inside of me. I brought my hands to his face and looked at him "Baby, I need you." I told him almost too desperately, and if possible his eyes grew even darker.

He got on top of me and helped me remove my panties and then he took off his boxers. The moment he entered me I moaned loudly without even caring. Sex during pregnancy is something else I tell you. It feels a thousand times better than regular sex.

After a few thrusts I couldn't hold back and I climaxed. Of course Edward didn't mind that… he continued his ministrations and with his magical fingers he started rubbing my clit. I moaned and yelled furiously, screaming his name, while he moaned mine as well and I climaxed for the second time when I felt him exploding inside of me. He collapsed on top of me, exhausted, and we were both breathing heavily. After a few seconds he rolled to the side and I instantly felt empty. Of course he didn't leave me like that. He wrapped his arms around me taking me into a warm and sweet embrace and he started whispering sweet words in my ear.

"You know, I don't know if it's the same for you, but having sex when I'm pregnant is the best thing." I told him after I caught my breath.

"Well, what can I say, the fact that you're always in the mood and you always want it rough, alone, is enough to make it all the better baby." he said smiling.

"Enjoy it while you can Dr. Cullen." I chuckled.

After our love making session, we laid there for a while, completely spent and sated, our limbs intertwined and our breath coming out in small pants.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Many thanks to my wonderful beta EdwardCullen123. **

**Her support is so important to me, and her confidence about this story fills me with inspiration.**

**Thank you so much, you are the best! :)**

**Also I would like to thank my readers and I promise I'll try my best to make this story better and better.**

**Okay, enough said... Enjoy.**

**BPOV**

After our love making, we sat on the bed cuddling for a little while, and then decided to take a shower together. Surprisingly enough, there wasn't any funny business in there, just a little bit of kissing and touching. Edward helped me wash my hair again, and then we both got out and started getting dressed.

I decided to wear something nice but not too much, so I got into a light blue dress with matching sandals and then I started applying my makeup.

While I was doing that I felt Edward's eyes on me so I turned around.

"What?" I asked curiously

"Nothing…just… the makeup and everything is not necessary Bella, you're always beautiful, love."

"Don't you like me wearing make up?" I asked a little confused.

"No, it's not that. I love it actually. But I just want you to know that your natural beauty is one of the reasons I fell in love with you. So I don't want you to feel forced to wear makeup and everything, just because you're going out with me. I always thought and I still think that you are the most beautiful creature in this world." he said smiling.

I grinned to him, even though my eyes stung from the tears his comment caused. "Why thank you, husband..." I said with a laugh and I continued. "…but you know, I don't do it just for you… you forget we're going out with Alice. She would kill me if I looked less than perfect. You know how she is. But thank you for what you said baby…" I got close to him and stroked his cheek affectionately with my thumb "you are the only one who can say these things to me and actually make me believe them."

He chuckled and looked down. "I'm only telling the truth, love." he said and moved to kiss me gently.

I kissed him back, but I pulled away quickly and smacked his ass playfully "Come on, lover boy… are you ready? It's time to go!" I said almost laughing.

He looked down at himself and before he even said anything I took his tie and started tying it around his neck.

"I love it when you're taking care of me." he said with a dreamy sigh. _That's so girly._

"What do you mean…" I asked pretending to be offended "… I always take care of you!" I playfully slapped his chest.

"I know," he said "I just meant, this way."

I laughed. "I know baby, I was just joking." I said and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Not liking it…" he murmured.

After a few minutes we were ready to go. We went down to the garage to take the Vanquish. Edward always tried to keep it low and not show off his money, but this was a night out, and he wanted to indulge himself by driving his favorite car.

I on the other side didn't enjoy it all that much. I felt embarrassed, mostly because whenever we were riding in this car, everybody turned to look at it and see who's driving it. But I couldn't deny him that. I had seen how he was looking at it…almost like the way he looked at me, so much adoration in his eyes, and pride. I don't have personal experience, but I can imagine how it's like to be able to have something you always wanted and to know that you earned it, because of your hard work.

I quickly got in the car and buckled myself in and Edward did the same. On the ride to the restaurant, the conversation took a dangerous turn.

"I wonder how Jacob is. I haven't talked to him in ages." Edward said and I nearly choked on my own saliva.

"He's probably busy…" I replied, not knowing what else to say.

"It's weird…" Edward continued, "We used to hang out all the time in the past."

"Well, you know how Jacob is, baby. He disappears for a while, and then comes back. Maybe he found a girlfriend…" I laughed lightly trying to joke about it so Edward would drop it.

"Yeah, perhaps… Hey, maybe it's just me, but I think he has taken a distance from us since we got married." he pointed out and my heart started banging in my chest.

"No, baby…" I said casually, trying to sound calm, "He calls often, he just calls at home, and you're usually at work, it's probably you Edward, work takes the most of your day lately so you don't really notice these things." I continued, more confidently now.

"Yeah, baby you're right. I promise this will change as soon as our little girl is born." he said FINALLY dropping the subject.

"Well I hope so…" I said jokingly, letting out a gush of air I didn't know I was holding.

After this uncomfortable (mostly for me) moment, the conversation went to more pleasant issues. And Edward wanted to know everything about my pregnancy and how I'm feeling.

"You know, since how you're the doctor, you shouldn't be the one asking so many questions." I told him teasingly.

"Bells, I may know some things, but I'm not an obstetrician, also, pregnancy is something impossible for me to experience, so it's natural to be curious." he answered smiling.

"Well, did I answer all your questions Dr. Cullen?" I asked giggling.

"I actually have one more."

"Let's hear it."

"Well…" he stopped instantly, trying to find the words, "How… how does it feel, for you?"

"Do you mean, physically or emotionally?"

"Well I meant physically." he said, curiosity filling his voice.

"It feels good…" I said confidently, "I mean… at first it was weird… especially when I started feeling her moving around… but once I got used to that, I relaxed and I actually enjoy it. I'm still trying to grasp the fact that something is growing inside of me, so I spend a lot of time touching my belly and even… talking to it sometimes." I answered looking down at the last part.

"That's so sweet." he reached out and took my hand in his over the console "… I can't believe I'm gonna be a dad. I can't wait to meet her." he said and stroked the back of my hand with his thumb.

I grinned and looked at him "Yeah, me neither…" I said and when he instantly turned to look at me, I felt the warmth and happiness only his face could make me feel.

We finally arrived to the restaurant and found Alice and Jasper waiting for us sitting on the table.

"Hey!" Alice got up immediately and run to hug me and kiss her brother.

"Hey Al…" I said with as much voice as I could get out with my lungs being squeezed like that.

"Hey big brother." she said to Edward and ruffled his hair playfully.

"Alice!" Edward protested but then he smiled and kissed her on the cheek "Hey, how are you?"

"Good!" Alice replied enthusiastically and we all went back on the table where Jasper was sitting silently waiting for his fiancee to come back.

"Hey Jasper!" I smiled.

"Hey Bells, Edward." he said with a smile. "How are you guys doing? Bells, how's the pregnancy?"

I love Jasper. He is always so polite and he cares so much about all of us. Not to mention he is madly in love with Alice. I swear his face can light up a room when he looks at her. Also he's one of these people that make you feel so safe and calm. I get this feeling every time I hang out with Jasper. I have even called him a few times, when it happened to be feeling desperate or terrified. We had studied together in college and I was actually the one introducing him to Alice. I always thought he was perfect for her.

"It's great Jazz, thanks…" I said smiling back at him. "How are you? How's work?" Jasper is also a teacher to a school near his and Alice's place.

"Ah you know same old. I love my job and all but sometimes I just wanna strangle those kids, I never understood how can you work in a kindergarten and be mentally healthy. My kids are like 13 and I'm having a hard time making them shut up and obey the rules." he said, almost too desperately.

"It takes some getting used to, Jazz… Besides I'm a woman, most of us are naturals with children." I answered smiling. "But don't worry, I'm sure you're doing perfect."

"Well, thanks Bells, though I wouldn't say that all women are naturals... I mean if the others are naturals then you might be like the guru of teachers... I've seen you in class; the kids worship the ground you walk on! This little princess you're carrying is the luckiest baby girl in the world with a mum like you."

"Aw! Thanks Jazz... you're really sweet!"

"Okay, okay, we get it... you're both sweet and perfect and really good with kids... can we finally sit down and order please?" Alice interjected eagerly.

"Yeah, sure babe." Jazz looked at her sweetly and pulled her chair, as Edward pulled mine.

Once we ordered, I noticed that Alice was fidgeting in her chair... as if something was bothering her.

"Ali, are you alright? You haven't stopped moving around since we came." I asked and she gave me a look which I only could translate as impatient.

"Yeah, I'm fine Bells, thanks; I just need to go to the ladies' room. Excuse me." she said, and got up quickly walking towards the ladies room. Edward turned to Jasper.

"Is she alright?" he asked.

"Yeah she's fine." Jasper said, but he didn't sound so sure either. Edward dropped it though, probably because he didn't want to pry if it was something between them.

Alice came back to the table, looking somehow relaxed, and soon the waiter came with our orders. We dug in the delicious dishes, and quickly I got carried away and turned into a pig again. I swear, this pregnancy has turned me into a food addict; I'm hungry 24/7, so I couldn't hold back... I ate my food in like 5 minutes and I finished Edward's as well, since he was full.

I was finishing Edward's dish when I felt three pairs of eyes looking at me stunned and I realized I was acting like someone who hadn't eaten for weeks. I turned crimson and slowed down immediately. _Where did my manners go?_

"Wow! Edward, don't you feed that girl at all?" Alice said teasingly, and Edward opened and closed his mouth without knowing what to say.

"It's okay guys, I'm just teasing. Bells, eat as much as you want. You're pregnant. You have cravings." she said smiling and reaching out to rub my belly gently.

I blushed and smiled again, mumbling a "sorry" which _of course_ Edward heard and reached for my hand, smiling to me for reassurance.

"So Jazz, do you think it's time to let the cat out of the bag?" she squealed excitedly looking at Jasper.

"Yeah, sweetheart, go ahead and tell them!" he smiled sweetly at Alice, obviously amused by her excitement.

"Tell us what, guys?" Edward asked impatiently.

"We're getting married!" Alice blurted out quickly and Edward and I were left speechless.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed, "Congratulations, you guys! I knew it was a matter of time!" I got up and hugged Alice then Jasper! Then I looked over at Edward who was still a little frozen, but after a few seconds he smiled a bright smile and went to his sister.

"Congratulations, baby sister! I'm really happy for you!" he said somewhat overwhelmed and hugged her tightly before he turned to Jasper. "Jazz, I know you're good for my sister. And I like you, you are my friend. Take care of her alright?" he told him seriously.

"Be sure of that Edward, I love Alice so much, I only want to make her happy, that's the purpose of my life now, well that, and having little ones with her of course." he smiled and stroked Alice's hair, looking at her adoringly.

"Does Rose know?" Edward asked after a while, and I shuddered hearing her name.

Rosalie is Edward's and Alice's older sister, who keeps giving me shit every time she sees me. She never liked me and when we told her that we're getting married, she almost threw a tantrum. Of course she makes sure to remind me everytime we meet, that the unimportant Bella Swan, the daughter of a cop from the small town of Forks doesn't belong in the fancy world of the Cullens, and that my marriage with her brother is a mistake that he will regret sooner or later.

Alice's response got me out of my unpleasant thoughts.

"No, not yet, I wanted you and Bella to be the first to know. I was hoping Bella would help me plan the wedding." She said looking at me expectantly.

"Oh Ali! That would be an honor, of course I will help you, but I believe your big sister should have a say as well.."

"Oh screw that bitch, I don't want her to have anything to do with my wedding, she will end up planning the whole thing by herself, as if she is the one who's getting married. As far as I'm concerned, she will find out about the wedding when the invitations are sent."

"Honey, maybe you should just call her and tell her, she won't be happy to know that her sister is getting married and she didn't even bother to inform her in advance." Jasper tried to reason.

"Well I don't care. If she wasn't such a controlling bitch I may have told her, but I won't have her controlling my wedding and make decisions for me on my special day. Plus, do you remember her wedding with Emmett? They got married 2 months after they started dating and we only found out 1 week before the wedding which happened to be in _Vegas_, for crying out loud. Why should she be one of the first people to know about my wedding when she left me out of hers?" she had a point, and Jasper stopped talking immediately and sulked on his chair for a bit. _God, she has him by the balls_! I thought and snickered internally.

"What about your parents? Do they know?" I asked.

"No, not yet. Mum has invited everyone for brunch on Sunday so we're gonna tell them the news then."

"Oh great, Esme will be thrilled, I'm sure she'll love to help planning the wedding as well." I said smiling.

"I'm hoping she will, I can't possibly let you plan everything by yourself, you are pregnant, I don't want to strain you." she told me smiling.

"Don't worry about that, it will be something to occupy my time. I'm bored out of my mind all day doing nothing and since I'm not working, I may as well make myself useful." I replied in a joking tone though I meant every single word, _and I hoped Edward had heard that._

"Great!" Alice squealed "I'm so excited!"

We all laughed at Alice's exuberance and we spent the rest of the evening talking about the wedding, my baby and making small talk.

Time passed all-too-quickly, and even though I didn't want to go home yet, I started feeling very tired. Edward took me home, and of course, I fell asleep in the car. He woke me up softly and helped me out of the car. He must have taken me to the bedroom and undressed me as well, because at some point, I felt him spooning me under the covers and giving me a kiss on the neck.

Next thing I knew it was morning, and once again, I woke up in a cold bed, alone. Though, this morning, I also woke up on the smell of pancakes and waffles being baked, and freshly brewed coffee, which, due to my state, I couldn't drink.

I quickly got up and followed the smell, which took me to the kitchen. And there he stood, in all his glory, Edward, wearing an apron, and making breakfast.

I inhaled the delicious food once more before going to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Mmmm... this smells delicious." I said sleepily.

"Of course it does. Mum's cooking lessons are finally being useful." He said as he popped a mini-croissant into my mouth which stopped me effectively from making my witty comment. Instead, I tasted the croissant, and moaned inappropriately. It was indeed delicious.

I slowly chewed it, savoring the taste, and I swallowed, letting out another moan of pleasure.

"Good Morning." I told him sweetly and reached out to kiss him gently on the lips. _To hell with morning breath._

"Good Morning to you too." he answered pulling me closer and kissing me again with more passion this time.

"I thought you were working early today."

"Nope, Eric called and asked me if he could take the morning shift today, and I took the opportunity, so I could make me and my beautiful wife a nice breakfast. Though, it was supposed to be breakfast in bed for you, but it seems the little one in here couldn't wait any longer." He said pointing to my belly.

"Yeah probably she couldn't." I laughed and kissed him again. "Thanks, anyway, it's really nice waking up to all that." I waved my hands to point on the table full of delicious things.

"It's always a pleasure taking care of my wife." he smiled and gave me a plate full of pancakes and muffins, as well as a glass of orange juice.

We sat down and ate in silence, _me eating the most as always._ Then we decided to go shopping for baby stuff, since we had yet to decorate the nursery.

We were ready to leave the house, when the phone rang

"I got it." I said and ran for the phone. "Hello?" I said cheerfully, and then I almost dropped the phone.

**Cliffhanger, who could this be?**

**I hope you liked it. :) **

**Reviews are like Edward in an apron cooking breakfast, so please review! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again and happy New Year! **

**I know I have no excuse but life has been hectic the past few months, and i had to deal with a lot. **

**I hope you all had a nice holiday and a great time!**

**Ok I had left this story to a cliffhanger, so there's the next chapter. **

**I hope you like it!**

**Enjoy! :D**

"_Hello?" I said cheerfully, and then I almost dropped the phone._

Chapter 3

"Bella?" said the voice I had missed so much, but at the same time dreaded to hear.

"J- Jake?" I managed to croak out.

"Yeah it's me, how are you?" he asked hesitantly.

"I'm okay Jake, thanks. And you?" I asked with a little too much concern in my voice.

"I'm good Bells, well... great actually..." he chuckled. And how is Edward?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Jake making small talk and asking about Edward?_Jake loathes Edward!_

"Bella? Bells, are you here?" Jacob asked amused and then I realized I had spaced out due to my utter shock.

"Um, yeah, sorry Jake, um... Edward is good, thanks." I replied still completely baffled.

He chuckled again "Good," there was a pause "I've missed you Bells." he said softly and I started panicking.

"Jake, I..."

"Bella, listen to me. It's okay, really. I've realized long ago that we are not going to be together, so I am trying to move on... Actually, I think I'm doing quite a good job at that." he said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Wow, Jake, that's really great... I'm so happy for you. " I replied cheerfully.

"Yeah, I am happy too. I finally started feeling better... but I owe it to someone..." he said shyly, almost embarassed.

"Yeah? And who is that wonderful person?" I asked, in a joking tone, but I was really curious to know.

"Well it's this girl I'm dating, and that's why I called. I want you and Edward to meet her."

I paused momentarily still processing the facts and then I realized my best friend who used to be in love with me had just confessed me his love for another woman. It felt weird.

"Baby? Who is it?" Edward called from the kitchen.

"It's just Jake honey." I said, hoping that he won't want to talk to him.

"What? Shut the fuck up! Let me talk to him!" he almost yelled. Poor him, he thought Jake was actually his friend. I smiled internally; this was my Edward, he always thought the best about people. "Hey Jake, Edward wants to t-" I didn't finish my sentence, as the phone was removed from my hands.

"As I leave and breathe, hello stranger!" he said enthusiastically "Where the hell have you been all this time?"

I couldn't hear what Jake was saying but from Edward's responses I assumed that he told him anything but the real reason why he's been lost all this time.

"Dude, seriously? I swear that's what Bella said... I can't believe you found a girl and you didn't tell me!"

"Right, of course we will join you for dinner! Can't wait to meet the reason you've been a stranger all this time. We have something to tell you as well!" he added proudly.

It was then that it hit me... Jake didn't know about my pregnancy. _Oh crap! _I wonder how he will take the news, because of course; it's not like I could hide it even if I wanted to; I looked like a bear already. Edward's cheerful tone brought me out of my thoughts and I realized he was still on the phone with Jake.

"Okay mate how's tomorrow evening? Yeah 8 is fine. Bring your girl with you alright? Bella and I can't wait to meet her! Bye mate!" with that, he hung up the phone.

"Wow!" Edward said turning to me. "Can you believe he just called after all this time? And he's got a girlfriend! I wonder who she is. It seems pretty serious." Edward started rambling on but I could only focus on what had taken place just minutes before.

Jacob Black, my best friend who used to be in love with me, after almost a year of absence from my life returned only to tell me that he had moved on and he actually had started a relationship with another woman. I was utterly confused, and to be honest, upset because I was supposed to be the one that would give him advice on how to take her on a date and to hear about his feelings. I had missed my childhood friend so much, and I was really sad that I wasn't there to share his happiness. _Of course, it was you who took that happiness away from him, don't you remember?_ So why am I so pissed that he moved on without me?

"Baby? Baby?" I shook my head and saw a smiling Edward waving his hand in front of my face.

"Yeah, sorry I spaced out." I told him absentmindedly.

"I think our bean in there is distracting her mommy often," he said chuckling and rubbing my belly gently.

I laughed. "Yeah, I guess so." I put my hand on top of his on my belly and followed his circling motion.

"Bella, sweetheart, aren't you happy to hear of Jake?"

"Of course I am Edward, what are you talking about?"

"Well it just looks like you didn't really want to talk to him baby, and I've noticed that every time I talk to you about him, you just change the subject or avoid the conversation. Has anything happened between you two?" he asked curiously.

There it was, I was starting to panic again... I quickly said the first thing that came to me. "Well it's just that I'm kind of mad at him for disappearing like that, he shouldn't cut contact like that, he is my best friend and he doesn't even know that I'm pregnant!"

Edward's face softened "Yeah, you're right honey, sometimes I forget how close you two used to be, it must be hurtful for you to not have your best friend with you all this time. I'm sorry." He stroked my cheek affectionately, and I smiled at him.

"It's okay, besides you forget something Edward..." I said getting closer to him, well, as close as my baby bump allowed me "... _you _are my best friend, and it's _you _I need more than anyone and anything. It always was and always will be this way baby." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck getting on my tiptoes to kiss him. He met me halfway and I kissed his smiling lips.

We stood there kissing for a while and then he pulled away with a bright smile and looked at me with _this _look. The look that made me weak in the knees, and made me realize how lucky I was to have a man like him in my life.

"I love you. Always." I told him ardently. "Never doubt that. It's always been you Edward."

"Oh baby, I love you too. Both of you. And I've been nothing but happy since the day I met you." he said and as he leaned to kiss me again, I gasped and grabbed his hand.

"Look! Can you feel it?" I said and he gasped when he felt the small nudge coming from inside my belly.

"Oh my god! Bella..." he said amazed and fell on his knees, his hands still on my stomach. "Hello princess, I'm your daddy and since we can feel you moving I guess you can hear me as well. Mommy and I love you so much... I can't wait till mommy is ready to have you so we can meet you and see your beautiful face. I bet you'll be gorgeous. And just so you know, you're not allowed to date like, ever." His last statement made me laugh but along with the laughing came the tears. I sniffled and started running my fingers through Edward's hair, while he was giving small and sweet pecks on my belly.

He smiled and looked up, and when he saw me crying he got up and cradled my face in his hands.

"Love, don't cry. Didn't you know that I loved her from the day you told me she existed?" he chuckled.

I sniffled again "Yeah but sometimes, I just can't wait for her to be born, so we can spoil her, so I can hold her in my arms and nurse her. To make sure that she is real. That, all _this _is real. This... a family with you has been my dream since I met you Edward. And I just can't believe it's coming true. Sometimes I still think that I'm going to wake up and find myself alone in my old bedroom at my parents' house." I sobbed in his chest.

He hugged me tightly and buried his face in my hair and whispered. "Do you remember what we said in our vows? Always and forever baby. Don't worry, I promise you, we're never going to lose this. What we have is too strong. I love you so much, my Bella, I would give my whole life for you, for both of you. Nothing and no one will separate us. So don't cry."

"You should blame your daughter for that, she makes me an emo. One moment I'm happy the next I'm a sobbing mess." I joked through my tears.

He chuckled "I know, she's a very bad girl, she takes after her momma." He winked at me.

"Oh really? Well would you like me to show you how bad can I be?" I replied, playing along.

"Well, be my guest!" he said and his eyes turned dark.

He took me in his arms lifted me up and he carried me upstairs.

And I showed him.

Twice.

After a while we were both laying in bed, and I was curled up in Edward's body relaxed and blissful.

My mind replayed the events of this morning and I felt a wave of relief overcoming me. I realized that there was no danger anymore. Jacob had moved on and my marriage wasn't threatened by anything. He had his girl now, and he was happy and for the first time, I allowed myself not to feel guilty about everything.

I sighed audibly and Edward heard it. He shifted softly and murmured, "You know, we were supposed to go baby shopping..."

"I know..."

"Good, so are you still up for it?"

"Yeah, totally. It has to be done anyway. I refuse to let Alice pick everything about the nursery. She is your sister but she can be a pain in the ass sometimes." I chuckled.

He laughed, "Yeah. That I agree with."

We slowly got up and got dressed, we would take a shower but it was getting late and Edward had to get to work in a couple of hours.

I decided that I should meet Jacob so we could talk in private before we met with his girlfriend. I had to talk to him, make sure that the feelings he had about me are long gone, and well, because I wanted to know how is he, and if this new girl makes him happy. I needed to know that he's happy. Happy without me. This was the only way to stop the guilt from eating me alive every day.

We left the house with Edward and went shopping; we took my car since I would be meeting "Alice" afterwards.

In the store, we picked up the cutest crib ever and matching changing table and high chair. We also bought a recliner for me to sit in when I nurse my baby, and a load of stuffed animals and huge bears and toys. Those were for later, but I couldn't resist, I had to buy them. I wanted to spoil my baby from the first day of her life. We paid and arranged for them to be delivered and assembled at home in a few days.

I was waiting in the car while Edward was arranging the delivery details and I took the opportunity to text Jacob.

_We need to talk. ~B_

The answer came about 10 seconds later, as if he was waiting with the phone in his hand.

_Yeah, I agree... tell me when and where. ~J_

_At our usual. Meet me there in 30 minutes. Edward can't know. ~B_

_Ok. See you in 30' ~J_

Just then Edward got into the car and took my hand.

"Everything alright?" he asked smiling.

I smiled back. "Everything perfect, did you like everything we bought?"

"Yeah I loved them actually. So cute, our baby will be like a princess in her nursery."

His cheesy comment made me laugh and I decided to add a little teasing "Yeah, all we need now is a frog for her to kiss."

Edward tensed, and I laughed harder. "I can't believe you get pissed off with the idea that our daughter is going to be a woman someday and she will find herself a boyfriend. Would you like it if Charlie was like that with me? Especially with a gun in his possession? You would be dead before you had the chance to get to know me."

"Every dad is different. And no one is going to steal my baby's innocence. I won't let them."

"Edward, it's not stealing if the decision is hers. What would you say if someone told you that you stole my innocence?"

He struggled to find an answer to that.

"Well as I can recall, I gave my innocence to you quite willingly. That's what's going to happen with her as well. Just try to remember, the whole point is for her to be happy." I said wrapping my arms around his waist above the console.

"Okay maybe you're right, but I need time to process it," he said and sighed.

"You have all the time you need baby, at least 10 years from now till she consciously starts looking for boys." I teased again.

"Bella!" he protested.

"Okay, okay, I'll shut it. Now cheer up and let me take you to work." I said smiling, and with that I backed off the car and headed for the clinic.

**So what do you think! **

**Please review and tell me :) **

**Many thanks to my wonderful beta EdwardCullen123 :D **


End file.
